Sweet reward
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: Choutarou tutors Shishido. What else should I write? Rated M for future chapters. R&R Please and sorry for my bad english. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"That's absolutely wrong! How could you make such a fatal mistake after you've been learning English for many years?"

_'Oh god, why does she intend to give me a lecture in the middle of the corridor?!'_

"Look into my eyes when I'm talking to you, Shishido-kun! I don't care if you're a regular member of the tennis club or whatever, if you want to pass you should start from the basics. Ask..."

_'Please, somebody help me! Anybody, quickly!'_

"Ano... Is it okay if I help him?" Shishido heard a familiar voice.

_'Anybody except you!'_

"Choutarou?" Shishido asked in surprise.

"Daichoubu, Senpai." Ootori smiled. "I have good marks, right Sensei?"

"Well, if it's okay with you." The teacher agreed. And before Shishido could have a chance to protest, it was decided. He's going to study with Choutarou in every damned afternoon.

'_Wonderful… What am I supposed to do now? __Kamisama, tasukete! Onegai!'_

* * *

_'Nande? Doushite? Naze?'_ Shishido asked himself over and over again until he reached the library. _'I tried to stay away from him, the practices and matches were enough to drive me crazy, but to study together too! I hope I won't start staring at him or doing something like that. I need to study hard and end these extra lessons as soon as possible before...'_

"Shishido-san!" A smiling boy appeared right in front of his eyes so he had to take a few steps back to avoid crashing into him.

"Chou-Choutarou," he mumbled softly.

"Gomenosai, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, I was just... thinking," Shishido said slowly.

"Don't worry, Senpai! I promise you will pass the exams easily if I'm your tutor." Choutarou gave him a bright smile that Shishido found so damn cute.

"Thanks." Shishido replied shyly and returned the smile.

_'But please, don't make that cute face 'cause I'll jump on you,'_ Shishido thought to himself as he pulled out his school books and set them on the table.

* * *

They had already been studying for an hour and Shishido successfully survived without doing anything suspicious, but there was still a lot more left to accomplish.

"A kouhai is helping me and it's so embarrassing," Shishido complained to himself, but unfortunately, Choutarou heard it. The younger boy frowned.

"Shishido-san, don't worry about that and please take the exercises more seriously. I know that I'm younger, but I really want to help you."

"I'm trying my best, but English sucks." Shishido rested his head on his book.

"That's not true," Choutarou said with a smile. "If you concentrate, you can improve, see?" He showed a paper about grammar exercises and there were a few correct answers.

"Sugoi," Shishido sighed in a sarcastic tone and closed his eyes.

"Mada mada da ne, Senpai!" Choutarou chuckled.

* * *

"Hey, Choutarou! Want to play tennis with us?" Oshitari asked Ootori when he ran into him and Gakuto on the street.

"Uh, sorry, Senpai-tachi. I have to go to Shishido's home to help him study." Ootori apologized kindly.

"Studying, eh?" Gakuto repeated in disbelief and smirked with his lover. "We used to say this too, nee, Yuushi?" The older boy wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist.

"What? I have no clue what you are talking about." Ootori said in incomprehension.

"I guess his pronunciation is bad." Oshitari grinned after Ootori nodded.

"You should use your tongue more often..." Gakuto continued.

"Hey guys, what are you...?" Ootori started protesting out of confusion.

"You love him, don't you?" Oshitari asked plainly and Ootori froze. "Don't deny it because it is obvious."

"Really?" Ootori asked, blushing.

"The way you sometimes stare at him is a bit offensive," Gakuto pointed out teasingly.

"It would be better for both of you if you told it to him." Oshitari advised seriously.

"I-I just... No way!" Ootori said as his face turned bright red. "I have to go, sorry!" He ran away quickly without turning back to see the grins on Oshitari's and Gakuto's faces.

_'How could I possibly tell Senpai something like that? Don't make me laugh!'_ The younger boy refrained himself from crying and he slowed down a bit when he was far enough away from the other two. _'I've decided to tell him about my feelings before but I always changed my mind. I don't want to end our good relationship and if he didn't feel the same way it would be troublesome for both of us. I'm happy as long as I can be by his side.'  
_  
"Baka," Gakuto sighed and turned to his lover. They reached the tennis court and sat on the bench. "Nee, Yuushi? How could he be so stupid?"

Oshitari gave the boy a soft kiss, pulling him into his lap.

"Don't worry," he said with a smirk after the kiss and took out his mobile phone.

"Yuushi, what are you...?" Gakuto questioned, but quickly realized what Yuushi was planning to do. "Don't tell me - "

"Hey, Shishido, it's Oshitari. Please do me a favor and kiss Choutarou. He's way too shy to ask for it." Before Shishido could have a chance to reply, Yuushi hung up the phone.

"You're an evil genius." Gakuto smirked.

"That's why you love me." Yuushi grinned back and placed a kiss on his lover's forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shishido was sitting on the floor in a daze as Oshitari's words echoed in his head. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

_'Maybe there's a chance that Choutarou...'_ His current thought was interrupted as the doorbell rang.

"It's me, Shishido-san." The older boy got off the floor and tried to clear his mind with a frown. He approached the door and hoped that his face wasn't showing that there was anything troubling him.

"Choutarou," he greeted him and a shy smile appeared on his face.

_'Kamisama, please allow me to survive this day!'_

* * *

"Wrong, wrong, wrong! Geez, Shishido-san, what should I do to make you study?" The younger boy sighed, looking at Shishido much like a parent that was scolding their child.

"Gomen, Choutarou. I can't concentrate."

"You said it yesterday too. Please, Senpai, just a bit more. I know you can do it."

"I'm tired, it just won't work. I don't have any talent for it," Shishido said glumly.

"It doesn't require any talent, only hard work. Onegai!" Choutarou reasoned back against the stubborn Shishido.

"Choutarou - "

"If you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for me." Choutarou unconsciously drew himself closer to Shishido, making the older one's heart beat faster than normal. "If you fail, they'll think I'm a bad tutor..."

"No, it won't be your fault at all." Shishido didn't want the other boy to start crying because if that happened, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back anymore.

" - I'll try it," he agreed finally.

"Arigatou, Senpai!" Ootori smiled and looked at Shishido with bright eyes.

_'So damn cute.'_ thought Shishido as they got back to studying.

"You've improved, but it's still not enough. You won't make it on Monday with only one day left," Choutarou warned.

"I've tried my best." Shishido sighed from where he was sitting on the floor.

"You do understand the grammar well, so you should just practice more and there will be no problem. Here's the book." Choutarou handed him the book with a smile and stood up, looking at his watch. "I should go home now, it's pretty late." He started walking out of the room, but Shishido grabbed his arm.

"Could you... could you... stay a bit more, please?" The older boy's face was bright red and looked away in embarrassment.

Choutarou took a few steps closer to him, every thought falling off from his mind, and the next thing he could remember was that Shishido had kissed him on the lips. Choutarou was just standing there frozen, and it took some time for him to recognize what they were doing.

One of Shishido's hands was holding his neck while the other was unbuttoning Choutarou's shirt while pushing against the wall. Their kiss was so heated, so passionate... Shishido took the lead, pushed his tongue between Choutarou soft lips, battling for dominance. Of course, Shishido won. When they ran out of oxygen, the older boy pulled back. They were breathing quite hard while they continued looking into the each other's eyes. Shishido started kissing Choutarou's neck, but he was gently pushed back by the younger boy.

"You should... concentrate on the... exam, Senpai." Choutarou panted.

"I don't care - "

"But I do, Shishido-san." Choutarou complained, holding Shishido back with his hands. "Onegai."

_'Damn it, Choutarou.'_

"I-I promise I'll let you continue this if you pass."

Damn, the shy Choutarou was definitely a turn on, but he couldn't say no to him. He gave up and slightly nodded. The younger boy smiled at him and then quickly got out of Shishido's home before his Senpai would change his mind.

_'Very well. If I have to pass the damned exam just to be with you, I swear I will, but don't regret it later, my dear Choutarou.'_ An evil smirk appeared on Shishido's face as he walked to his desk to continue studying.

* * *

Choutarou was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling when someone knocked. The boy got up slowly and stretched out his arms before he walked there and opened the door.

"Shishido-san!" he gasped in surprise.

"You're the best tutor in the world, Choutarou! I've passed!" Shishido shouted happily and forgetting himself as he hugged the younger boy.

"Co- Congratulations Senpai," Choutarou mumbled as his face turned as red as a tomato.

The older boy pulled back and smiled at the other and then he remembered what Choutarou had told him a day ago. He blushed.

"Uhn... It's okay if you don't want to-" He didn't finish his sentence because Choutarou put his finger on his mouth, making him silent, and then gave him a passionate kiss.

"I've promised it, right? Please Senpai-" he whispered into the other's ear and rubbed his body against Shishido's.

"I can't hold back anymore, Choutarou," the older boy said and then grabbed Choutarou's shirt, pulling him into a deep, mind-blowing kiss and sucking on his lips gently.

"I love you." Shishido whispered as he picked him up into his arms bridal-style and walked towards the younger boy's bedroom.

_It was worth the studying after all._

* * *

_Hope you liked it._

_Reviews, please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I own nothing..._

Sweet reward chapter 2

Shishido locked the door behind them and threw his lover onto the wide bed then climbed on top of him. He looked into Ootori's eyes and placed a soft kiss on the boy's cheek.

"If you want me to stop you better say it now." Shishido whispered into the other's ear in a tender tone but his expression was serious.

"Do I look like I want to stop you?" Choutarou grinned and grabbed Shishido's collar, pulling the other into a deep, passionate kiss.

The older boy was surprised at Ootori's boldness for a moment but quickly took the lead forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth for a battle of dominance. When they ran out of oxygen they broke apart, both of them was trying to catch their breath after the heated kiss. Shishido started placing light butterfly kisses along Ootori's soft neck while he was unbuttoning the younger one's crumpled shirt little by little.

"Shishido-san… don't tease me." Ootori panted while the older boy was gently sucking one of his already hard nipples while his hand travelled lower and was stroking the younger's inner thighs through his pants.

"You're so impatient, Choutarou." Shishido smirked and slowly pulled the other's pants and underwear off.

Ootori hissed as his arousal met with the room's cool air however he felt like burning inside. Suddenly he felt as Shishido's cold hand grabbed his half-hard member causing him to whimper in excitement and blush.

"Oh, God." The boy moaned as his lover's hand was slowly stroking his warm flesh.

"No, I'm not god, Choutarou. It's fine if you just call me Ryou." He smirked and leaned forward, licking the tip of the other's arousal. Ootori tried to cover his mouth but Shishido didn't allow it.

"I want to hear your beautiful voice, love." He smiled and took Choutarou's full length into his mouth.

"R-Ryou." Ootori moaned loudly, his grip tightened on the other's hair as Shishido bobbed his head up and down, his skillful tongue running along his member making it wet. It was such a mind-blowing feeling and he was so close to release. His whole body was burning as he felt Shishido's slim fingers were teasing his thighs while he was sucking him.

"Ryou… stop." Ootori panted although he screamed 'Don't you dare!' in his mind.

Choutarou thought he would come into Shishido's mouth but his lover withdrew in the very last minute. The older boy smirked, looking at Choutarou's stunned face and lustful eyes, his mouth slightly open, a trail of saliva running down on his chin. He kissed Ootori but the younger boy could barely return it, he was weak because of Shishido's previous action.

"The fun is just about to begin." Shishido grinned and showed two fingers into Choutarou's mouth who immediately started sucking, making the digits wet all over.

"Good boy." He gave Ootori a deep kiss after he had pulled back his fingers. "It might hurt a little." Shishido warned him as he placed his fingers in front of the boy's entrance. Choutarou nodded since he was too scared for even saying one word but there was no way in hell he would stop Shishido.

"Don't worry I will be as gentle as I can." Ryou smiled at his lover to calm him down. It worked and the boy relaxed a bit.

He pushed one finger into Ootori's hole causing the younger one to wince. He waited until his boyfriend got used to the strange feeling then added a second one, making scissoring movements. Choutarou thought it was uncomfortable but didn't hurt at all. It was just simply unusual since he had never felt something like this before – he was a virgin after all. Shishido removed his fingers and placed a much bigger thing in front of Choutarou's entrance.

"Hold on tight, it's going to hurt more." The older boy whispered looking into his lover's eyes. Choutarou replied with a nervous smile and his grip tightened on his lover's shoulders.

Shishido thrusted into him with force causing Ootori to scream his name and dug his nails deep enough into Shishido's back to draw blood but neither of them cared. A few tears were running down on the younger's beautiful face.

"It – hurts." He cried out after a few second when he was finally able to speak.

"I'm sorry." Shishido said with an apologizing face and a slight of guilty looking in his eyes. He kissed his lover ever so gently, fearing he would break if he wasn't careful enough. He waited a bit so Ootori could get accustomed to the weird yet wonderful feeling. Then he slowly withdrew just for thrusting back into him again with more power.

"Ah, Ryou!" Choutarou screamed as he arched his back, pulling his lover closer, holding onto dear life. Shishido grabbed the younger one's half hard erection and started to pump it at the same rhythm as his thrusts.

"Ryou!" Ootori moaned as Shishido slammed back into him, this time his voice was full of lust and pure bliss.

"Choutarou." he wheezed, leaning closer to his boyfriend.

"Faster." The younger one begged, spreading his legs wider to gave Shishido a better access. The older boy immediately granted his wish, this time he hit Choutarou's prostate causing him to scream from the top of his lungs.

"Again… Ryou, please… do it-" He panted as he was close to climax. He didn't have to tell twice, Shishido thrusted harder and faster hitting the same spot every time giving all the pleasure he could to his partner.

"I'm gonna… RYOU!" He screamed, throwing his head back to the silken pillows and he came hard all over their chests.

"Choutarou!" Shishido moaned after a few more thrusts and came inside the exhausted Ootori then collapsed on top of him, sweating heavily.

Shishido pulled back and rolled next to Choutarou, hugging him. Only their heavy pants could be heard for a few minutes.

"I love you." He whispered into the other's ear and licked the earlobe sending a chill down his lover's spine.

"I love you too, Ryou." Ootori replied with a tired smile and cuddled to him then quickly fell asleep.

'_So cute_.' Shishido thought while he placed a soft kiss on the other's red lips before he fell asleep too.

_And it was only the beginning._

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it ^^_

_Sorry, but I don't know whether I will write another chapter or not. I'm getting busy with school and I'm currently working on other fanfictions. You can read them on my LJ. _

_Review please, it really helps a lot =)_


End file.
